Zepar
Zepar (ゼパル, Zeparu) Night 120 is one of Sinbad's seven Djinn and was in the 16th Dungeon. AoS: Night 94, Page 13 He is the Djinn of Spirit and Puppetry , Zepar possesses the sixth type of Magic, Sound Magic. Appearance Zepar has the appearance of an imp, with a potbelly, horns sprouting out of his head and bat wings on his back. He appears to always have a mischievous smile on his face. Personality Zepar initially presents himself as a vainglorious individual who does not like it when things does not go his way. However, he was not nescient about this fact, as he aplogised later for his initial behavoir, as Zepar was dissembling his true motives so he can test his King Candidates. Zepar believes that a king must live a lonesome existence, being au fait of the fact that the betrayal, of a king's allies, would cause the quietus of a king and everything he ruled; thus, like Leraje, Zepar prefers if the world was not ruled by a single king. History Zepar used to live in Alma Torran and was part of King Solomon's Household. Zepar, along with the rest of the Djinn, were created by King Solomon from Rukh. Plot Second Sindria Arc Alma Torran Arc As Ugo presented Aladdin to Zepar, saying how Amon and Zagan were fighting earlier, Zepar smiles and notes that the two Djinn's never got along with each other. Abilities Sound Control :Zepar has the ability to control the sixth type of Magic, Sound. Serendine Zepar DE.png|Serendine's Djinn Equip SinJin3.png|Sinbad's Djinn Equip Zepar Djinn Equip Full.png|Sinbad's Full-Body Djinn Equip (anime) Zepar Vessel.png|Metal Vessel Zepar_Anime.png|Djinn Equip (anime) Dungeon Capturer Zepar's Dungeon Capturer is Serendine. After Sinbad had merged his Rukh with Serendine's which in the process Serendine has passed on, Zepar becomes Sinbad's Djinn. Night 340 Household A member of Zepar's Household is Pisti. Metal Vessel Zepar's Metal Vessel is a ring that Sinbad wears on his right middle finger. The ring has a small Seal of Solomon on it, like all other metal vessels.Night 120 Djinn Equip In this form, Sinbad has the appearance of a small imp with dragon wings, hooves, two pairs of horns, a furry tail, and a third eye. His voice also becomes childlike. In this form, he is able to perform an incredibly loud scream, via Sound Magic, that is able to "command" others into doing something. When used on Kougyoku Ren, he told her mind to sleep. Sinbad has stated that because it is a tasteless move, it affects everyone in the vicinity to some degree. Not only can he do that, but he can also control other people's minds by using a special type of sound wave. He does this by forcing his own rukh into their body. Sinbad had done this with Kougyoku during their fight and to two other unknown people, one of whom Sinbad stated lives in his territory. He says he does this so that he can know everything in the world. This was the reason that he could come out with countermeasures against the Kou empire so quickly. Relationships Trivia *His name is probably taken from the book . In the first section of this book, entitled Ars Goetia, several demons are described, Zepar being the sixteenth. As a matter of fact, the dungeon where Zepar resided was the 16th as well. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Djinn Category:Djinn Equip Category:Alma Torran Category:Sindria Kingdom Category:Household Members Category:Sacred Palace